The Oujia Board knows
by SageK
Summary: Season 4 AU New Directions asks a question of a Ouija board at a halloween party (Klaine broke up right after Kurt moved to NYC)


Title: The Oujia Board knows

By: blaineandsamevanderson (SageK on , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: G

Summary: Season 4 AU ~ New Directions asks a question of a Ouija board at a halloween party (Klaine broke up right after Kurt moved to NYC)

* * *

"C'mon everyone! Halloween tradition, we have to use the Ouija board!"

Blaine looked up to see Sugar waving a Ouija board in the air, her cheeks pink from the warmth of the air and the alcohol she'd been drinking. Standing on the coffee table in her pixie costume (complete with gossamer wings), she was taking her role as Halloween party hostess seriously. Music was playing, tables along the side of the room were full of treats and oh so much alcohol...and now she was organizing a game.

"Ouija! Let's play!" Tina said, grabbing Blaine's arm and towing him across the room. She was dressed as Sexy Raggedy Anne (which kind of hurt Blaine's brain) and she had shanghied him into wearing a matching Raggedy Andy outfit. Sam, dressed as a police office (a damned sexy police officer, holy God!), had chuckled and shaken his head but admitted that he probably would have caved too if Tina had demanded he dress up as the Andy.

That made Blaine feel slightly better about not going as Hawkeye like he had originally intended.

The rest of the Glee club was gathering around Sugar, a mix of costumes that looked interesting together. Marly in her gingham Dorothy Gail costume beside Jake aka SpiderMan. Brittany claimed to be a pumpkin, seasonably appropriate but her orange leotard didn't look much like pumpkin. Artie had on a uniform of a science officer from the new Star Trek movies while Unique was rocking her take on Nicki Minaj. Kitty had gone for her namesake, Joe the white duds of Luke Skywalker from Episode IV and Ryder a baseball player.

They crowded together around the board, fingertips resting on the little planchette as Sugar asked, "Are there any spirits here who wish to talk to us?"

Everyone giggled or let out bemused noises as the planchette lurched over to the YES on the top left corner of the board. Due to the alcohol that had been flowing freely, everyone sort of talked over each other, accusing people of moving the planchette and then denying doing so themselves. They laughed their way through a series of questions, ranging from the "spirit's" name (Sully) to Ryder asking if the Titans were going to win the season.

The board answered YES, even though Kitty laughed, "It's a Ouija board, not a Magic Eight Ball!"

"Ohhhh, Sully, I have a question!" Brittany said with a broad smile. "Does anyone here have a crush on anyone else who doesn't know?"

The planchette skittered to _YES_ again. Not exactly a shock considering the dynamics within the club.

"Who?!" Tina demanded gleefully and the planchette slowly began to move across the board.

 _S_

 _A_

 _M_

"Oh, well no shock there!" Tina said, elbowing Sam, who was flushed red. "When does Sam not have a crush on a girl?"

Sam dropped his eyes and mumbled something as Ryder thumped his shoulder. "Who is it?" Kitty asked, a small smile tilting the corner of her lips up.

As the planchette began to move again, Blaine felt a knot in his stomach. He knew it was silly, but he and Sam had grown so close this year and he knew he'd developed a not so little crush on the blond. He should be happy that Sam liked someone...but he couldn't help feeling a bit jealous.

 _B_

"Of course it's Brittany," Tina said, sounding a touch exasperated when the planchette hovered over the _B_. Then, her brows rose as it slid past the _R_.

 _L_

Blaine took a sharp breath. There was no one else in their social circle whose name started _BL_ ….

 _A_

 _I_

Okay, had someone picked up on his crush and was making a joke? If so, not cool.

 _N_

 _E_

The room was quiet for a moment before Jake shrugged. "Well, that's not really a shock, right?" he said, then clarified. "You guys are like...super close."

"That...that doesn't mean anyone has a crush!" Blaine sputtered, his cheeks as red as Sam's.

"It makes sense," Brittany opined with a nod. "Dolphin and half dolphin. I thought dolphin and unicorn were good for a long time, but then I realized dolphins can't live with unicorns."

"Sam isn't gay," Tina said to Brittany, giving her an indulgent smile.

"I'm not," Sam agreed, eyes still locked on his knees. "I'm bisexual."

"Half Dolphin," Brittany agreed with a sage nod. "Sully knew too."

Blaine turned to Sam, who was smiling in a bashful way. "Well, Sully's pretty smart."

Then he gave Blaine a little smile too...and Blaine remembered that Sully was the name of the hero in Avatar.

Avatar was one of Sam's favorite movies.

"Maybe we should ask Sully if I have a crush on anyone too."

TBC?


End file.
